Soul Reaper Academy
by jazzlite
Summary: //Drabbles// Tatsuki Arisawa and the Kurosaki twins are shinigami-in-training. The words "oh no!" just don't seem to cut it... Renji/Tatsuki, Hitsu/Karin
1. Chicken Shit

**A/N:** I have a bit of writer's block, so I'm blaming my poor writing skills on that. If I happen to stick to that excuse for the, oh, next year or so, THEN you should be worried. Here's some TatsukiXRenji KarinXToshiro, and possibly IchigoXRukia; I don't know, I haven't decided.

**Disclaimer:** Why why why WHY do you make me admit these things! No! I don't own Bleach (but I do now own a cardboard box; gotta love the mail)!

-

-

-

-

-

**Chicken Shit**

-

-

-

The three girls gawked from the entrance gates at the intimidating Soul Reaper Academy. Sure, they had talked of going to the academy to improve their spiritual prowess, had applied and been accepted, had had to endure Isshin's incessant overexcitement to the whole ordeal (which meant plenty of "sneak attacks" on Karin and Yuzu for preparation purposes; not very good for the poor fellow's health, needless to say). And now, finally, here they were. They would pass through those doors—those very _large_, very _ominous_ doors—and be on their merry ways to becoming shinigami any minute now.

Any minute now.

Any minute n—

"Oomph," Tatsuki puffed as someone in blue uniform accidentally bumped into her, and apologized to her, to which she replied no problem and went back to her gawking as he walked off.

After a while, she asked, "Should we… go in?"

One twin nodded vacantly while the other grunted "uh-huh." So, it was agreed. They would go inside.

Yep.

Any minute now…


	2. Sword Training

**A/N: **I got a few comments from some unhappy readers about the difference between "updating" and "editing." Well…? Sorry for the mix up…? I have no control over what the site calls "updating"…? Get over it…? Although I'd be pretty pissed if I were in everyone else's shoes, so I empathize. That's why I was prompted to update so quickly!

Now, we all know Tatsuki can kick some major arse with her bare fists. How well does she do with a weapon, I wonder?

-

-

-

-

-

**Sword Training**

-

-

-

"Okay, Arisawa," the instructor sighed. A hand rested in his haori, though lately he had been using his other to clap his forehead every time Tatsuki made a mistake. The upper side of his face was turning a faint shade of red. "We'll do this one more time, but remember: use your_ sword_."

Tatsuki nodded and faced her male classmate, a towering giant that could probably rival Chad's height any day. He smirked, and shifted his footing, bokken prepared to attack. Tatsuki smirked back, readying her own stance.

"On my mark," the instructor called from the sidelines, his voice drowned out by the echoing murmurs of the students. "Go!"

Her classmate lunged forward, though she easily dodged, and landed a blow to his stomach with her free fist. As he stumbled back, she knocked him out of the ring with a kick to the head. A thunderous collision between skull and wall sounded through the training hall. The instructor clapped his forehead. "WRONG, Arisawa…"


	3. Under Seuss Tree

**A/N: **Wow, I really have nothing to say in this Author's Note. Um… enjoy?

-

-

-

-

-

**Under Seuss Tree**

-

-

-

Karin waited for her sister under Seuss Tree. The courtyard was outlined with several primly groomed trees; Seuss Tree, however, was the only one that tilted over, bent every which way like a crooked old man—"Just like the trees in those Dr. Seuss books we used to read," as Yuzu had put it.

A couple of Karin's classmates, two boys, smiled and waved at her as they passed through the courtyard. She waved back.

It had become the twins' daily habit of meeting under the tree after classes were let out; but normally Karin, whose advanced class occasionally let out earlier than regular classes, would walk to the Academy's library to pass the time and read books on Kido—an ability she rather excelled in, and enjoyed.

Today she just waited under Seuss Tree, leaning against its unusually smooth bark and basking in those rare moments of tranquility. The bell rang. Swarms of students buzzed and poured into the courtyard, amongst them Yuzu, who stood in the entrance and at first smiled, but stopped suddenly mid grin. That could only mean one thing:

"Did you miss daddy dearest!" Isshin chirped as he hugged—squeezed, really—his baffled, black haired daughter, drawing many stares from her many peers. "The expression on your face is priceless!"

Karin swore on her life she would have her revenge.


	4. A Hornet of A Slug Day

**A/N: **If you are a beta, and you happen to want to beta this story, please contact me. For the rest of you who are wondering why on earth I'm advertising this in my Author's Note, well: I have no shame. Have a great day!

-

-

-

-

-

**A Hornet of A Slug Day**

-

-

-

There are days when the world moves at a banana slug's pace, and there are days when it speeds by like a vengeful hornet. Hitsugaya considered today a Banana Slug Day. He walked in a dignified manner to Squad Ten's quarters, mentally preparing himself for another day of paper work, and Matsumoto's tiring laziness.

"You forgot?!" he heard someone shout accusingly, breathlessly, further down the veranda. Ichigo and Rukia came into view, running and squabbling with each other, as per usual. "How could you forget?! You used to _go_ there!"

"Hey!" Rukia began, pacing angrily beside her husband. "You try remembering directions to a place you haven't visited in a few hundred years!"

Had they not have noticed him when they did, the two bickering shinigami surely would have collided with the captain. Fortunately, they didn't, and therefore had avoided an incredibly awkward salutation. Rukia bowed politely and correctly greeted him with a "Captain Hitsugaya," while Ichigo opted for a "Long time no see, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya refrained from correcting Ichigo (because if the thousand-and third time didn't work, chances were neither would the thousand-and-fourth). Instead, he nodded, and said, "Ichigo. Rukia."

"Hey, Toshiro," Ichigo started. He looked hurried. "What's the fastest way to get to the Soul Reaper Academy?"

"The Academy?" Hitsugaya asked, surprised. "Why there?"

"My little sisters go to the academy now," he said, "along with an old friend of mine."

Hitsugaya nodded. That's right. He suddenly remembered the incessant humming that had plagued all thirteen squads a few months ago. Even the captains had showed vague interest in the subject matter, though the questions that had buzzed around like flowerless bees had mostly been the same: What were they like? Could they be as powerful as Kurosaki? Would they even _need_ to graduate to be placed in a squad?

"Then," Hitsugaya began, pointing behind the two shinigami. "Turn around and go in the opposite direction. It should be straight ahead."

Ichigo glared pointedly at Rukia, who had taken up a sudden (if not convenient) interest in the building's finely polished wood. He thanked the captain, and as the two disappeared into the distance, Ichigo twisted his head around and called back. "Don't be a stranger, Toshiro!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he yelled back, intending to forget that last statement. Today still felt like a Banana Slug Day.


End file.
